


Angelology

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Somewhat esoteric biblical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before being cast into Hell, Lucifer was just like all of the other angels: an obedient son, and a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelology

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic _ages_ ago (two years, actually) but did a tiny bit of tweaking and thought I'd post it here.
> 
> My original notes were as follows: I saw a cap from Hammer of the Gods, and couldn't help but notice how Gabriel seemed so betrayed when Lucifer stabbed him. I started to ponder their relationship before Lucifer was cast into Hell and before Gabriel went into Pagan witness protection. This happened.

Gabriel sat by himself, admiring the heavens and the beautiful world his Father had created.

(To be completely honest, it wasn’t very beautiful yet; it was still too hot, and stuffy, and the only life there consisted of tiny, miniscule organisms that lived in the harshest conditions. Gabriel didn’t see the appeal, but Father loved it and said he had big plans for it, so Gabriel told himself it would be beautiful eventually.)

It was sometimes interesting to watch, though; there were volcanic eruptions nearly every day. Father had said it was “all part of the plan”, but Gabriel still wondered how long it would be until something exciting happened on the still very young planet.

The fact of the matter was, Gabriel was bored. Father had taken Michael with him to create more galaxies across the universe, Father’s never-ending project. While Gabriel was excited by the idea of an even bigger universe with even more of his Father’s beautiful creations to appreciate, Father and Michael seemed to be gone for longer and longer periods of time every time they departed, and Gabriel often found himself bored and rather lonely. The heavens were beautiful, yes, but not if you were the only one there to appreciate them, and Raphael was still too young for Gabriel to truly enjoy his company.

He almost didn’t hear his older brother’s approach, so lost in his thoughts was he. But he looked up and found a kind face looking back at him. He smiled, patting the space next to him, encouraging his brother to sit beside him.

"Hello, Lucifer," Gabriel said happily. Lucifer had always been the cooler one of Gabriel’s older brothers, and Gabriel often sought his approval, despite the way Michael would glare at him for his efforts.

Lucifer nodded, smiling softly at Gabriel. “Gabriel.” He accepted Gabriel’s invitation to sit, stretching his wings out as he leaned back. “Why do you look so unhappy, little brother?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m bored. I miss Father, and Michael. They spend so much time on Father’s project, we hardly see them anymore. I wish they’d just stop and come back already.”

"Gabriel, Father and Michael are doing very important work. And besides, it’s all for us, anyway. One day, they’ll be finished, and it will be just the five of us, together again, and we’ll have this whole beautiful universe to keep and to explore. Just be patient, little brother; We’ll get there."

Gabriel nodded, looking back down at the fiery planet beneath him. It didn’t seem like much yet, but Father knew what he was doing, and Gabriel trusted Father. Another volcano erupted and Gabriel sighed.

Frowning, Lucifer rested one hand on Gabriel’s sixth wing. “Come, Gabriel. Father has requested that I cast lightning upon the Earth and I want you to help me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Lightning? Why lightning?”*

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m unsure. Once again he’s insists it’s ‘all part of the plan’.” They both laughed as Lucifer did his best impression of their Father, taking Gabriel’s hand in his. He taught Gabriel how to make lightning and start trouble.

~

Millions of years later, the first fish made its way to the shore. There were a lot more angels now, something that Gabriel was still having some difficulty getting used to. Father had insisted they all be there to see it, and while none of them understood why, they trusted Father and never thought to question him, so they all gathered on the beach and waited.

He’d been given the responsibility of looking after Castiel, still very young at the time, and had only looked away for a moment to speak with Raphael, only to turn back and see Castiel, about to step on the fish.

"Castiel, stop!" he’d called out, but Lucifer was already there, pulling Castiel away and laughing as Castiel looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Don’t step on that fish, Castiel," Lucifer had said, chuckling. "Big plans for that fish."

"Plans? Such as?" Gabriel asked, approaching, and reaching out to take Castiel’s hand. The young angel gripped both his and Lucifer’s hands tightly as Lucifer shrugged.

"I don’t know, yet. But Father does. And I trust him. All will be revealed in time."

Gabriel nodded, and together the two gave Castiel his first flying lesson.

~

Thousands of years later, man walked the Earth for the first time, and everything changed.

Suddenly Father valued humans more than he did Gabriel and his brothers and sisters, of whom there were now many. He insisted that man needed his personal guidance, his attention, his love, more than they did. They all disagreed, but no one said anything.

Until Lucifer.

It started with minor disagreements, Father giving orders and Lucifer obeying begrudgingly and only after making an unpleasant remark under his breath. He knew Father could hear, because Father heard everything, but he’d say it anyway.

Soon he was outright questioning Father, challenging his orders and snorting derisively whenever Father spoke favorably of man. It angered Father, which angered Michael, and soon every gathering they had ended in disaster. It was hundreds of years before they spoke to each other after the flood incident.**

~

Then one day, Lucifer was gone.

He could clearly recall the solemn look on Michael’s face when he returned to Heaven.

Gabriel immediately knew something was wrong and approached Michael, a stormy look on his face.

“Where is he?” he asked Michael.

Michael did not answer.

“Michael,” Gabriel said. “Where is Lucifer?” When Michael still didn’t answer, Gabriel became angry.

“What did you do to him?”

Michael swallowed. “I…I cast him into Hell, as Father ordered me to.”

(Gabriel’s anger manifested as a great storm, clouds darkening, fierce winds and heavy rains, booming thunder and lightning that Lucifer had taught him to make, so long ago. Far below them, Jesus of Nazareth slept on a boat as his disciples tried to wake him, fearful of the storm.)†

“He is your brother!”

“And God is my Father, who gave me a direct order. Would you have me disobey, and be cast down with Lucifer?”

~

Later, Michael gave each of his brothers and sisters a blade.

“A new enemy has emerged,” he told them. “These blades are both your greatest weapon, and your greatest curse. Please use them wisely.”

As Gabriel took his blade, it scratched his palm, and he hissed at the searing pain. Looking at the wound, he could almost see his grace shining through.

He found Michael, said, “What do we need these for? What is happening?”

When Michael didn’t answer him, Gabriel visited one of the great prophets. The man seemed scared, but not surprised to see him.

“Tell me what you’ve heard.”

And the prophet told him everything that was to happen, mere thousands of years from then, when Gabriel’s brothers would face each other again. He told Gabriel that neither could live while the other survived, and the world would cease to exist.

He immediately returned to Heaven to confront Father, but by the time he arrived, Father was gone.

Gabriel found his place among the Pagans not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> * - I’m combining creationism and science here. The lightning is a reference to a current theory (which I just learned in Bio) of the formation of life; Basically, early Earth was extremely hot, the atmosphere had very little oxygen and had traces of toxic gases, and only bacteria that could tolerate extreme temperatures were able to survive on Earth at the time. In order for more complex, multicellular life to form, organic molecules had to form first. The energy from the constant volcanic eruptions, and the presence of simpler molecules, ultraviolet radiation, and especially lightning were key in forming the organic molecules that would eventually be responsible for the formation of more complex organisms, like that first fish that washed up onto the beach.
> 
> Sorry about the short biology lesson; it wasn’t necessary for you to read it, but hopefully the story might make a little more sense if you did. So, thanks.
> 
> ** - Reference to the biblical story of the Great Flood and Noah’s Ark, which can be found in [Genesis 6:1-9:17](http://www.readbibleonline.net/?page_id=76#Chapter6). (Genesis 6:17 : "And I, behold, I do bring the flood of waters upon this earth, to destroy all flesh, wherein is the breath of life, from under heaven; everything that is in the earth shall die.")
> 
> † - Reference to the biblical story of Jesus calming the storm, which can be found in [Matthew 8:23-27](http://www.readbibleonline.net/?page_id=238#Chapter8), in [Mark 4:35-41](http://www.readbibleonline.net/?page_id=48#Chapter4), and in [Luke 8:22-25](http://www.readbibleonline.net/?page_id=246#Chapter8) (“22Now it came to pass on one of those days, that he entered into a boat, himself and his disciples; and he said unto them, Let us go over unto the other side of the lake: and they launched forth. 23But as they sailed he fell asleep: and there came down a storm of wind on the lake; and they were filling [with water], and were in jeopardy. 24And they came to him, and awoke him, saying, Master, master, we perish. And he awoke, and rebuked the wind and the raging of the water: and they ceased, and there was a calm. 25And he said unto them, Where is your faith? And being afraid they marvelled, saying one to another, Who then is this, that he commandeth even the winds and the water, and they obey him?”)


End file.
